


Fix-It

by SneakyHufflepuff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ships if you squint, This is terrible, just for fun, no really, really not canon, spoilers for second season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyHufflepuff/pseuds/SneakyHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan has something nice happen to her. Because she's awesome and deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix-It

When Mulan sees the figure of Lancelot again rage builds inside her. How dare the witch impersonate him? She puts a hand to her sword and motions for the others to stop. “It’s Cora again,” she says quietly, head turned so that her voice does not carry towards the the fake Lancelot.

Standing in the clearing, talking and gesturing aggressively with Captain Hook stands the woman pretending to be Lancelot. Captain Hook is prodding him (her) in the chest with the hook, the smirk on his lips indicating that he is saying something intentionally obnoxious to provoke a response. She thinks of Hook as more of an stage-player than a pirate, Mulan knows a Pirate Queen that would have wiped the floor with him, or at least knew her before the curse took over. It hurts to remember that all her old allies and enemies are probably dead, murdered by the witch’s daughter.

Aurora is stopped behind her, one skirt caught on a bush and making a too loud gasp at what she sees in the clearing. As proud as she is of the woman for learning so much so soon, and despite how much she has come to love her, Mulan can’t help but think Aurora needs several years of training to be on their quest. There is no way to inject experience into her, and no time to train her as they are driven from one place to the next by a blonde woman who knows nothing of the world and acts like a child. Snow is the only one she can trust at her back in a fight. It’s a perilous position to be in.

“Where is she?!” Lancelot demands, loudly enough to be heard from the clearing.

“Who, my good fellow?” Hook asks, words dripping with impudence.

“The witch! Cora, she who trapped me in that hellish prison.”

“And I’m the one who let you free,” Hook says, spreading his hands in a dramatic gesture of reconciliation. “I’m on your side. And it seems to me you owe me a favor or two. Now I know some lovely lasses who are quite fond of you, and they’re my ticket to where I want to go. So why don’t you say we find them together?”

Mulan doesn’t wait to hear Lancelot’s response. She rushes into the clearing. He turns, sword half out of his scabbard in a blink of an eye. It’s really him. She can see in his eyes the compassion and empathy that she thought had been driven out of him by their long years of toil. She should have known that nothing would douse that fire while he still drew breath, she should have known that when the light died from his eyes that it was Cora taking his place.

“Lancelot!” she says, waiting for it to be a trap, for evil magic to descend upon her. She is not this lucky, has never been this lucky. She hopes for it, just this once.

“Mulan?” His voice is filled with wonder and the goofy smile is all him. “It is good to see you again. I thought you were dead.”

“You thought _I_ was dead?” Mulan asks incredulously. She starts laughing, tears in her eyes.


End file.
